Memories Remain
by Henrietta Frances
Summary: Harry Potter: The boy who lived. That started me thinking, about the real reason behind his name; Lily Evans: The girl who died. Bored and missing her brothers, Lily Luna finds an old photo album in the attic and learns some more about her family.
1. In the Attic

Lily was bored. It was grey sky and rain beating against the window did nothing to improve her mood. She missed her brothers; it was Albus' first year at Hogwarts and she didn't much like being the only child at home. Her parents had lots of work to do and she missed having people to play with. Sometimes her Aunt Hermione would bring Hugo over to play with her whilst she chatted to her mum. But Hugo was currently staying with his muggle grandparents. That was another injustice, all her other cousins had two sets of grandparents but the Potters didn't.

Ginny Potter was sitting in her study, writing a Quidditch article for the Daily Prophet, when her daughter wondered in. She looked up and looked worried at the glum expression on Lilly's face.

'What's wrong sweetie?' she asked, concerned.

'I'm bored,' Lily moaned. 'I wasn't to go to Hogwarts too, there's nothing to do at home. It's not fair; I've got no one to play with.'

'Why don't you go and look up in the attic, see if you can find anything interesting to look at. I need to finish this, but then we could make some cakes for tea.' Ginny suggested.

'Can we send one to James and Al?' Lily asked.

'Alright dear, now run along so I can finish.' Ginny smiled as her daughter scampered out, looking much happier than she had done earlier. Ginny knew what it was like to be left at home whilst her older brothers were off at Hogwarts and felt bad that she had been to busy to do things to keep her daughter amused.

Lily loved the attic; it was full of interesting things. She clambered over an old trunk and moved some old Quidditch robes, then tripped over a Rememberall that had fallen out of one of the pockets. Brushing dust of her jumper and skirt she looked at the object she had landed on.

It was a book, Bound with brown faded leather and with a red ribbon tied around it. Lily picked it up and found a pile of old jumpers to sit on. Carefully she undid the ribbon and opened up the book.

**We will live and laugh and love**

**(These gifts were given from above)**

**We will laugh and love and die-**

**Our resting place, up in the sky.**

**Lives are washed away with rain**

**But memories will still remain.**


	2. Lily Evans: The girl who died

**Lily Evans: The girl who died**

On the next page there was a photo of a girl with green eyes and red hair. She sat leaning against a tree with a book on her lap. Every now and then she would look up at the camera and smile.

**- - -**

It was summer and the seventh years were busy studying for their approaching NEWTS. A group of three girls sat huddled under a tree next to the lake. Lily Evans was pouring over her charms textbook, and making notes on a long roll of parchment. Alice Prewett lay on her front trying to study her potions book. Every now and then her gaze drifted to the sparkling ring on her finger. After a few hours of revising, Mary Macdonald had abandoned her astronomy chart and was fiddling with the camera she held on her lap.

'Smile Lily,' she said and snapped a photo as Lily glanced up.

Lily laughed. 'Come on Mary, taking photos wont pass you your exams,' she teased.

Mary pouted and Alice giggled.

'And thinking about a certain Mr Longbottom wont pass you yours!' Lily said to Alice, who blushed and promptly hid behind her book.

Frank Longbottom in question had proposed to Alice last summer. He was a year older than the girls and was currently training to be an Auror. They were going to be married soon after Alice graduated from Hogwarts.

'Come on Lils,' Mary implored, looking up at Lily with her big brown eyes. 'Let's go and have some fun.'

'I'm sure you know that textbook off by heart by now anyway,' added Alice.

Lily sighed, and to her friends' surprise put down her book. 'Oh, alright I guess it'll be time for dinner soon anyway.'

The three girls shoved their various books and sheets of parchment into a bag, on which Lily had placed the undetectable extension and Featherweight charms. Then Alice slung it over her shoulders and they ran back up towards the school, laughing and joking as they went.

- - -

_Everyone had heard of Harry Potter, the chosen one, the boy who lived. But sometimes they forgot (and not everyone knew) the real reason for his survival. Love. A mother's love so great that she cherished her son more than life itself and was willing to give her own life for his. She was a remarkable witch, a caring friend, a loving wife and mother. She was Lily Evans: the girl who died._

- - -

Lily gazed at the smiling girl. Her grandmother and the woman she was named after. Her parents had told her, James and Albus the stories of the people they were named after, as well their part in the war against Voldermort. But Lily wished she could have known her.

With a sad smile she turned the page…


	3. James Potter: The boy who loved

**James Potter: The boy who loved**

At first Lily thought the boy smiling up at her was her father. He had the same unkempt black hair and round glasses. But then she noticed his eyes. They were brown, not the piercing green eyes of her father. He also had a head boy badge on his robes and Lily knew that her father hadn't attended his final year of Hogwarts. The boy in the photo ruffled his already messy hair, laughed, and then looked longingly towards someone just out side the picture.

- - -

'Finally,' cried Sirius as the feast appeared on the long tables in the great hall. The sorting ceremony seemed to have gone on for longer than usual and Sirius was not the most patient of people, especially when he was hungry. Everyone began shovelling food onto their plates.

'So, how did Lily cope when she found out you were head boy, Prongs?' asked Sirius when he had finished shovelling food down his throat.

'Um, she kinda freaked out,' James replied.

'Just don't ask her out, then she might actually be willing to work with you,' said Remus.

James laughed and looked over to where Lily was sitting talking to her friends. There was a flash of light. And Remus, James and Sirius all turned to look at Peter who was trying to work out how a camera he held was supposed to work.

'Oops, sorry,' he apologised, 'I haven't quite got the hang of this camera.'

'No worries Wormtail,' replied Sirius. 'We know you just can't resist taking pictures of Prongsie here,' he joked.

When everyone had eaten there full, and all notices had been given, James got up from his seat.

'Well, I'd better go and show the first years to the Gryffindor Tower,' he told his friends. They stared at him with shocked expressions on their faces. However their astonishment was nothing compared to the dumbfounded expression on Lily Evans face.

Sirius let out a low whistle as James left the great hall.

'Well it looks like James is finally starting to act responsibly,' commented Remus. 'Maybe Dumbledore knew what he was doing after all.'

Sirius didn't seem too happy about this revelation, but then his face brightened up again. 'Did you see Evans' face!'

---

_Love does strange things to the people you would least expect. Love is a madness that makes people act out of character, whether it be for better or for worse. James was persistent and however many times Lily snubbed him he never gave up. He changed the way he had behaved for so many years, just to try and gain her affections. Perhaps Lily had always loved him. But thought his 'love' for her was just another of his many jokes. Yet they were meant to be and James' heart was satisfied. He was James Potter; Marauder, Prankster, Gryffindor Chaser, Head boy, a member of the Order of the Phoenix a man who defied Voldermort. He had been all of these. But he would always be James Potter: The boy who loved._

---

Lily smiled at the messy haired boy, the Grandfather she would never know. From what she'd heard of him from her father he made as much mischief at school as her brother James did.

With a grin she turned the page…


	4. Sirius Black: The boy who laughed

**Sirius Black: The boy who laughed**

**Sorry that this has taken so long, I've had an overload of school work to do and then I got stuck on the second flashback. Since I couldn't think how to make Sirius laugh. I'm not really sure if wizards have elastic bands, but for the sake of this story they don't. It's not very good, but please let me know what you think of it. ****KatieBellaTrix, thanks for reviewing, I tried to make this flash back longer, but I'm not sure it's very good. ****Thanks everyone for reading.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There lay a cut out newspaper article from the daily prophet. A photo of a man, laughing like a maniac took up most of the page. Lily scanned through the article that went on about Sirius Black, the mass murder, traitor and Azkaban escapee. His cold dead eyes stared out of the page at her. She gazed sadly at the photo. Harry had told his children the true story about his Godfather and the betrayal of his parents, yet Lily felt slightly shocked by the photo. His wild, reckless expression disconcerted her.

---

His best friend was dead! James was dead. He couldn't believe it. Lily was dead. He felt dismayed. Peter…. his friend. Quiet, harmless Peter a Death Eater? Peter had betrayed them. He had suspected Remus, he couldn't have been more wrong. And Harry… his Godson, what was to become of him. As he heard his sentence, despair overwhelmed him.

He laughed. Laughed wildly, mirthlessly, madly, trying to forget, trying to escape from his thoughts.

---

But the photo underneath the article reassured her. The same man, but younger and without the maniacal expression. He was lounging on a sofa beside a fire in a room Lily knew to be the Gryffindor Common room. He was rolling around with laughter.

---

Sirius was bored. It was a miserable evening in January and Quidditch practise had been cancelled due to the bad weather. Not that he would have mind playing in the storm, but Mrs. McGonagall had forbidden it and James had said it wouldn't be worth risking any of the players getting injured. Sirius had an essay due for tomorrow, numerous essays in fact, but he could do that later.

He glanced over to a table in the corner where Remus was busy with his own homework; maybe he could borrow it later. James was off with Lily, doing what, Sirius didn't know. They'd mumbled something about head duties or a prefect meeting - he didn't catch which - and had left the common room. They seemed to have had quite a lot of these 'meetings' recently.

Last time they had given this excuse he'd checked on the map and Sirius didn't think the prefects had their meetings in Filch's broom cupboard!

He didn't know where Peter was. Actually, he didn't know where Peter was quite a lot these days. His friends wouldn't see him for hours and would be very evasive when they questioned him about it. He was probably having extra lessons, or being tutored or something. That was probably it; Sirius had noticed that he had improved quite a bit in DADA. He pitied whoever had the arduous task of tutoring him, Peter wasn't the brightest of Wizards.

A chorus of giggling drifted down the stairs form the girls' dorms. Mary had mentioned something about a 'girls evening' that the older girls were having. It was a shame, he thought to himself, there wasn't even anyone to flirt with!

The common room was a lot quieter than usual. A couple of first years were playing exploding snap and two third years were playing wizarding chess. A few fourth years were sitting in a circle, chattering quietly. One of them was holding a camera. A worried second year was struggling with some transfiguration homework, Edgar Bones, a sixth year who was a fellow Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, was looking glumly out of the window at the storm. Sirius wasn't the only one regretting the cancelled Quidditch practice. Several people were reading, but the atmosphere was very subdued.

Sirius found an 'elastik band' in his pocket and began absentmindedly to twist it round his fingers. Lily had had it in her School bag and had given it to him when he had found it so fascinating.

He flicked his thumb up and it flew off his fingers.

It hit Remus on the head, and he promptly jumped two feet off his chair, knocking his bottle of ink and a pile of parchment on to the exploding snap playing first years. To add to the confusion, the cards exploded and a now rather blue looking first year fell onto the third year's chessboard.

Pieces flew everywhere, angrily barking commands at everyone.

The bang startled Edgar and he stepped backwards, tripping over a fourth year who was lying on the floor, studying an astronomy chart. He knocked a table holding various books, an essay, a couple of chocolate frogs, some gobstones, a quill and a goblet of pumpkin juice. The contents flew into the air.

There was a clatter of feet as the girls ran down from their dormitories in their pyjamas to enquire as to the cause of the commotion. Several of whom were splattered with the flying Pumpkin juice. Mary, holding a glass of water in one hand and a magazine in the other, angrily asked Sirius what was going on.

Unfortunately Mary didn't see a rather scared looking first year huddled over their charms textbook. She tripped and the water flew out of her glass. Just then the portrait swung open and Peter clambered in. He was hit full in the face by Mary's drink and promptly fell back out of the portrait hole.

The fourth year holding the camera was about to take a photo of the funny scene but was hit with a wayward flying chess piece and ended up taking a picture of Sirius rolling around in hysterics.

Muggles were really very clever, Sirius thought to himself. He began to see why Arthur Weasley, who'd left a couple of years ago, found them so intriguing. He'd have to ask Lily if she had any more of these 'elastik band's.

He was still laughing when James and Lily returned, looking slightly more dishevelled than when they left.

---

_He came to Hogwarts, the sorting hat put him in Gryffindor, Sirius laughed and got up grinning. He got onto the Quidditch team in his second year, in the first match he got hit by a bludger but laughed when he was told to go and see Madam Pomfrey. In his fifth year he ran away form home and his parents disowned him, he turned up on the Potter's doorstop. He laughed when he explained what happened to James, but the laughter didn't reach his eyes. In his seventh year Lily and James finally got together, Sirius just laughed when he found out. He lived to laugh, he loved to laugh, he died laughing. He'd always been Sirius Black: the boy who laughed_

---

The photo reminded her of one of the pranks that her brother had told her about over the summer. She giggled, and turned the page…


	5. Remus Lupin: The boy who lost and found

**Remus Lupin: The boy who lost and found**

The photo was of a boy with light brown hair and a pale face. His eyes were grey but had an air of wisdom that made him appear older than his seventeen years. There was a thin scar on his face and his robes were a bit shabby, but he was smiling cheerfully.

In the photo the young Remus was sitting on a fence, occasionally looking past the frame and grinning.

**---**

Snow lay thick on the ground and happy voices drifted on the air, from all corners of the castle. It was December, a Saturday, and everyone had postponed their usual weekend activities to enjoy the gifts that nature had provided. The lake had frozen over and some fifth years, were racing around on the ice.

Two boys with messy black hair were showing off to a group of admiring onlookers, throwing charmed snow balls to one another.

Remus Lupin was a little away from his friends. Perched on a fence he gazed out in front of him lost in thought. He was thinking about what he would do once he'd left school. He didn't have much choice career. He was very intelligent, hard working and considerate. But who would want to hire a werewolf?

Occasionally he would glance over at James and Sirius and chuckle at their antics. He was interrupted from his reverie by the flash of a camera. He turned around and was greeted by a cheerful Alice Prewett.

'You look very thoughtful,' she remarked. 'Hope you don't mind me taking a photo? I'm making a scrapbook of photos for Lily's christmas present.'

Remus shook his head and patted the fence next to him. Alice clambered up beside him and they began to talk the essay they had for Defence against the Dark Arts.

James and Sirius had abandoned their game and were now pelting the snow balls at one another. James made a particularly large one and threw it at his friends. Sirius ducked and the snow went sailing over his head.

There was a shriek of 'Potter!' and the boys turned around. They didn't see who cried out, for when they turned around they both ended up with a face full of snow. When they had regained their sight they saw a two laughing girls who had just come outside. They were armed with fistfuls of snow.

James looked impressed when he saw who had thrown it at him.

'Wow Lily! How come you're not on the Quidditch team?' He asked.

Lily sighed in exasperation, 'Is Quidditch all you boys ever think about?'

Her friend Mary laughed and threw some more snow in Sirius' direction. Soon snow was flying everywhere and people came running to join in.

**---**

_He lost his innocence, he lost his happiness. But then he found friends, he found acceptance. Then he lost James, then Lily, then Peter, then Sirius. Then he found Sirius again, but lost Peter. Remus found love; a girl who could change the colour of her hair. But he lost Sirius again. Yet he had survived. _

_Then Remus found true happiness, a family, a son. But there was a war, and he fought, and he died. He had suffered in his life because of what he was, what he became. But he was brave through it all, even when what he held most dear was taken away from him. He was a man, a werewolf. He was Remus Lupin: the boy who lost and found._

---

Lily smiled sadly at the photo of the man she knew to be Teddy's father. Teddy was a brother to her, she couldn't imagine it otherwise. Everyone accepted him as the eldest cousin in the Potter/Weasley family, but Lily knew that he was still sad sometimes, that he never knew his real parents.

She turned the page…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN- I was originally going to call the boy who survived, but then changed my mind. Sorry it took so long, still not sure if it works, but please let me know what you think of it. I know the flash back isn't really relevant to the title, but I decided to do it anyway.


	6. Peter Pettigrew: The boy he was

**Peter Pettigrew: The boy he was**

There was a photo of a small round faced boy with small eyes and sandy hair. This photo also looked like it had been taken in December; the ground was blanketed with snow. Lily thought he was probably a first year, but he was very short and looked slightly younger. The boy was standing with his back to the castle, robes flecked with snow, hands in his pockets and a Gryffindor scarf wrapped proudly round his neck.

---

It was a December. The first years were all excited; they had never seen winter at Hogwarts before. Groups of excited children were all rushing around in the snow outside.

Four boys wearing Gryffindor scarves ran out of the school. They dived into the snow and started throwing it at each other. Picking up giant handfuls and throwing them up into each others faces.

A Ravenclaw in third year, Emmeline Vance was walking back up to the castle with a camera round her neck. She smiled at the excited first years and took photos of everyone playing.

As she came nearer the school she noticed the four boys romping in the snow. She laughed as Remus and James tripped Sirius up and the three boys tumbled into the snow and started wrestling one another.

She noticed Peter watching his three friends, not quite confident enough to join in.

'Smile Peter,' she called kindly to him. And snapped a photo.

---

Seven years later there would be another snowy Saturday, but Peter wouldn't be enjoying it with his friends. He would tell them he had an essay to complete so they would go outside with out him. Peter would watch them bitterly from the window. In his heart he wanted to join them. But then his hand went to his left forearm and he told himself that he had more important things to do. He left the common room and went to a meet some 'friends' of his.

---

_Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail, the marauders; greatest pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter; four boys, four friends, brothers in all but name. The strength of their friendship had grown since their first meeting on the Hogwarts Express. _

_But all that time one of them had been slightly in the background. Forgotten by many, often overlooked; Peter Pettigrew, the follower, the admirer. Many of the teachers were surprised that he was in Gryffindor. _

_Peter was a shy boy, but gained confidence in the assurance that James and Sirius were always there to stand up for him, to protect him. He thought they were unbeatable. But on the fateful night when Snape entered the Whomping Willow, he realised that they were still only human and he wasn't as untouchable as he'd thought. He realised his friends wouldn't always be there to protect him. That scared Peter._

_There was growing fear as the rise of Voldermort became more obvious and Peter began to doubt that there's would be the winning side. He had begun to feel jealous of the popularity James and Sirius had, even Remus. But someone had noticed Peter. Saw his weakness and that he could be manipulated. Peter accepted an offer to join the Death Eaters and betrayed his friends._

_He had not always been bad. His heart had not always been corrupted by power, or his mind filled with hatred. He had been a young innocent boy, full of life and overjoyed by friendship. His old friends did not mourn the death of the man he became, they mourned the loss of Peter Pettigrew: the boy he was._

---

At first Lily had not been able to put a name to the boy, but then she remembered a photo she had seen her father looking at a few years ago.

---

Harry was sitting in his office at home. The files he had been reading lay forgotten on his desk, a photo was in his hand. Four boys, laughing and joking were playing around inside the frame.

The door swung open and a little girl with wild red hair and cheeks flushed pink form running rushed in.

'Daddy,' she said breathlessly. 'I'm trying to catch the frog in the pond, but it keeps running away. Can you come and help me?'

She stopped and looked at her father who was staring a photograph.

She wandered over to where he was sitting and clambered onto his lap. 'Oh, hello Lily!' he greeted his daughter.

'What's the photo of?' she asked

'Your Grandpa and his friends.' he told her. 'Remus, Sirius and Peter.' He pointed to the smiling boys.

'Peter Pettigrew?' She asked curiously

Harry nodded.

'But he's a bad man.' Lily told him. 'James told me, he killed Grandma and Grandma. Why do you want a photo of him?'

'He wasn't always a bad man Lils,' her father told her. 'He was your age once.'

'But he was still bad.' Lily replied. Then remembering why she had come she asked him, 'Daddy, can you come and help me catch the frog?'

---

At the time she couldn't see how her father could even bear to look at a person who done such a terrible thing. But looking at the photo she could almost understand. Her father tried to think of him as the boy who was friends with her grandfather, not the man who caused his death.

Lily looked at the picture sadly…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN- Thank you to **Dawn-over-the English-Hills** and loverofbooks20 for you **reviews. I **was on holiday this week, that was why I updated so much (for me anyway). I've got some big exams coming up, so I won't be able to write the next chapter very soon. Please leave reviews though, I'll still reply to them. It's really nice to hear what you think and any suggestions you have and how I can improve it. I'm not sure who the album could have belonged to, so any ideas, please let me know. Also, I'm not sure how I can make the text less wide. If you can tell me how I'd be very grateful. Thanks xxx


	7. A Culinary Interlude

**Thank you to Teva Faye For your review, it made me get on and write another chapter. Not much happens in this one, and its not one of my best but please everyone, let me know what you think. I'm not sure whether the paragraphs are in the right place so if you can let me know if and where I should change them I would appreciate it. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Also, I wasn't sure about what to call the family owl, if you have a better idea I'd love to hear it. Thank you xxx**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Culinary Interlude**

'Lily!'

'Coming Mum,' Lily called down the loft hatch. Her eyes quickly darted around the attic and spotted a ribbon lying discarded across a floorboard. She picked it up and slipped it in the album to mark her page. Then taking the book in her hand, she clambered down the ladder.

Before coming downstairs she quickly slipped into her bedroom and laid the book carefully on her bed; she would finish looking at it later. Then Lily skipped downstairs and into the kitchen. Ginny smiled at her daughter as she capered into the room.

'You look a bit chirpier now,' she remarked. 'Did you find something to amuse you?' Lily nodded and slipped on the apron her mother handed to her.

'Can we make fairy cakes?' she asked. 'Then can we send one to all my cousins at Hogwarts and have some for tea too?'

'That's a good idea,' agreed Ginny. 'And we can send one to Hugo and one to Teddy as well. I hope Aristotle doesn't mind though, he'll have a lot of work this evening.' (Aristotle was the family owl. He was a Barn owl and had been given to Ginny and Harry as a wedding gift from Neville and Hannah Longbottom.)

Ginny and her daughter got all the ingredients out of the cupboard and helped one another to make the mixture and pour it into the cases. Both mother and daughter shared a love for baking the muggle way, they thought it was so much more fun than being able to make it with just a flick of the wand. However, they thought using an oven was a bit of a waste of time so the cakes were cooked very quickly. Lily decorated each fairy cake with icing and wrote the initials of her cousins' names on them in hundreds-and-thousands.

Ginny packaged up the cakes and placed charms on them so they wouldn't get squashed. Lilly took them over to Aristotle.

'This one's for Albus, this one's for James, here's Vee's, take this one to Roxy, this one for Dom, this one is for Lucy, this is Louis', here's Teddy's, this one's for Hugo, this one's for Rose, this one's for Freddie and this one's for Molly.' She told him. Aristotle flew off wishing he belonged to a family that wasn't quite so big

'I'll just tidy up in here and get dinner ready,' Ginny said. 'Then when your Dad gets home we can all play a exploding snap or gobstones if you like.'

'Thanks Mummy,' Lily replied and ran back up the stairs. She went into her room and slumped on the bed. She found the page she'd marked and turned to the next one…


	8. Alice Prewett: The girl who forgot

**AN- Thank you so much to all the amazing people who reviewed or subscribed, I appreciate it so much. Lots of you said you were looking forward to the next character, so here it is. Not sure if all of it makes sense so lease let me know how I can make it better.**

**Thankyou to ZedPM, You go girl, Teva Faye, Sirius Leigh, , sunshinefarah, Saphire at Dawn for reviewing the last chapter**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alice Prewett: The girl who forgot**

The next picture was of a girl with a round smiling face, who Lily thought looked very much like an older version of Ali Longbottom. The girl was looking sheepishly at the camera but her eyes were twinkling merrily. She was kneeling on the floor of a very messy bedroom, her blond hair slightly dishevelled and was hastily tucked behind her ear and out of her face.

---

There was a clattering of feet as the five sixth year Gryffindor girls raced to reach the common room first. It was a bit of a joke, racing down the stairs, but a tradition they'd continued since their first year at Hogwarts.

Alice Prewett was the first to reach the common room. She stopped abruptly at the doorway, causing her friends to bump into one another.

Mary looked curiously at her friend. 'What's wrong Alice,' she asked.

'Forgotten my things for potions,' she replied, then dashed back up to the dormitory. Her friends laughed.

'What's she like!' Marlene exclaimed

'You'd better go with her Lils, you're the best at sorting her out!' said Jennifer.

'And Old Sluggy wont mind as much if you're late,' added Mary.

'I'd better go,' Marlene told them. 'He'll give me detention if I'm late again this week.'

'You two go with her,' Lily told them. 'I'll help poor Alice.'

Lily hurried back upstairs to see how Alice was getting on. When she entered their room an amusing sight met her eyes. Alice had emptied her trunk of all its contents and she was frantically rummaging through her belongings. She had thrown her pillows off her bed and from the state her open wardrobe was in it was apparent she'd searched through that as well.

Lily picked up a camera that Marlene had left on her bed and took a photo of Alice as she looked up.

'Sorry.' She apologised. 'Couldn't resist.'

Then Lily noticed a cauldron filled with brass scales, a mortar and pestle and a potions making kit sitting on the window seat, slightly hidden by the curtain. 'Alice,' she asked. 'Is that yours?'

Alice glanced over to where Lily was pointing. 'Oh that's where I put it!' she exclaimed. Lily laughed and hugged her friend.

'Sorry,' Alice apologised as the two girls ran to the lesson. 'Hope I haven't, made you late.'

'It's alright. But why didn't you just use a summoning charm? Lily asked.

After a pause Alice replied, 'I forgot!'

---

_If someone misplaced their charms text book; forgot the password for the Gryffindor common room; didn't bring a quill to History of Magic or lost their transfiguration essay it was Alice. She had always been a forgetful girl. But she had a heart of gold and a bright mind. Some where doubtful when she got engaged at the age of seventeen didn't think it would last. But even though she married after leaving Hogwarts, she fulfilled her dream of becoming an auror and had a family. She was one of the first to join the Order of Phoenix; never one to sit back and leave others to fight for justice. But in the end her courage and her refusal to give in to the dark meant that in the end she did forget, almost everything. But always a glimmer of her memory remained. Her story is a sad one, Alice Prewett: The girl who forgot_

---

Then Lily realised why the girl had looked so familiar. A few years ago when Albus had got Dragon Pox and she'd been taken to visit him at St. Mungos. She had seen Neville visiting an old lady in the Permanent ward. Her father had told her that the lady was called Alice and was Neville's mother, and that she had lost her memory a long time ago. When Lily enquired as to why he had told her sadly that a death eater had tortured her. Mrs Longbottom had died last year. It was so awful, Lily thought to herself that people could be so cruel. Alice looked so kind and cheerful. Lily looked sadly at the photo and turned the page…


	9. Marlene McKinnon:The girl who loved pink

**AN- Not sure about this one, didn't think the title was a good. But I wanted to do a chapter about Marlene. Please let me know what you thought, if it was alright, how I could improve it.**

**Thank you Sirius Leigh for reviewing the last chapter**

**Marlene McKinnon: The girl who loved pink**

The picture was of a girl with long black hair, sitting on a four poster bed in her pyjamas and was painting her nails with bright pink nail polish. She looked up every now and then and smiled or laughed.

---

It was a Friday evening in late September, the Seventh year girls were having a night in gossiping, giggling and doing one another's hair and nails. Lily Evans lying lazily on her bed, taking photos of everyone.

'Honey, Sirius Black is a heartbreaker,' Marlene was telling Mary Macdonald. 'Don't waste your time on him.' Mary didn't look very convinced.

'He's different with me,' she said.

'Yeah, Mary's reforming him,' teased Lily.

Alice giggled, 'That'll be the day!'

'It's alright for you to laugh,' said Jennifer. 'Not of all us are engaged, we have to make the most of who's left.' she joked.

'He's one hell of a good kisser though,' commented Marlene, oblivious to the subject change.

'Frank?' asked Alice looking slightly perturbed.

'She's still talking about Sirius,' explained Lily.

'Is there anyone you haven't dated Marlene?' Jennifer asked bemused.

'Well….I haven't gone out with James Potter…' Marlene replied thoughtfully. 'He prefers Lilies to Roses though!' she teased. (Marlene's friends nicknamed her Rose because of her love of the flower and the rosy complexion she had because of the excessive amount of makeup she wore.)

Lily picked up the pillow off her bed and threw it at Marlene who ducked and it sailed over her head, and hit Mary instead. Mary sent one back and Lily whilst Alice began attacking Marlene with a cushion. Jennifer joined in and nail polish abandoned they launched into a pillow fight.

---

_Marlene loved pink; she loved flowers and flirting, make up and Valentines Day. She enjoyed going out with boys, had no qualms about having one boyfriend one week and another the next._

_After leaving Hogwarts things changed for Marlene. As life became more dangerous, filled with fear, her friends noticed a change in her. She no longer flitted from one person to the next, but built up a firm foundation of friends and family around her. She joined the order of the Phoenix, deciding that if she couldn't have the carefree life she'd grown used to, she would build one for the children of the future._

_Marlene was murdered with the rest of her family. She died fighting, a single rose lay on her grave. Her death was a shock to her friends, a realisation of what comes with war. But although it had caused her death, the war had brought out of Marlene compassion, carefulness and courage that wasn't just confidence. _

_Whenever her friends saw a pink rose they remembered Marlene McKinnon: The girl who loved pink._

---

Lily looked curiously at the girl, wondering who she was and why she had never heard about her before. She wondered who the photo album had belonged to and how it had come to be in their attic. The saddest part of it, Lily thought to herself, was that all these photos were of people she never had and never would know. Each picture told a story, a story that was now lost. Eager to see who picture would be of, Lily turned the page…


	10. Frank Longbottom: The boy who cared

**AN-Firstly sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've had exams and things so haven't had any free time. Not sure how long it'll take me to do the next chapter, but it should be up in the next few weeks. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with this.**

**Thank you to Teva Faye, you go girl, Eternal lOve, Sirius Leigh and ZedPM for reviewing the last chapter. And thanks to everyone who's reading this and have added it to favourites or story alert.**

**I'd love to hear what you all think of this one, let me know if you think I should change any of it. Thank you xxx**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Frank Longbottom: The boy who cared**

There was a photo of a boy with shaggy blond hair, in a corridor of Hogwarts. A shiny head boy badge pinned onto his school robes.

---

It was the second of September and lessons had begun for the Hogwarts students. The corridors were filled with people rushing to their classrooms, a heaving mass of black, red, green, blue and yellow.

Frank Longbottom stood explaining to a cluster of nervous Hufflepuff first years the directions to the Potions classroom.

They went on their way. Frank turned a corner and collided with a first year sprinting towards him. The small girl in Ravenclaw robes gasped as her books and sheets of parchment flew out of her grasp and landed on a pile on the floor.

'Whoa, no running in the corridors,' Frank said.

The girls lip quivered. 's-s-sorry,' she stuttered, mortified when she realised she'd just ran into the head boy.

'No worries,' he told her kindly and bent down to help her collect her belongings. 'Late for your lesson?' he asked understandingly.

She nodded. 'History of Magic.'

'Well don't worry,' he reassured her. 'Binns won't notice if you're late.' With a grateful smile she continued on her way, careful not to run.

'No surprise that you were made head boy,' said a voice from behind him. 'You're such a natural at looking after people' He whirled round to see a cheerful Marlene McKinnon sitting idly on a windowsill. She had a camera in her lap and casually took a photo of him as he turned to face her.

'Don't you have a lesson to go to,' he asked amusedly.

'No,' she replied, 'got a study a period. Yourself?' she inquired.

'I was going to meet Alice in the library,' Frank told her. 'Do you know if she's there?'

'She left the dormitory just before I did, but knowing Ali, she probably got down to the common room and forgot where she was going.' Marlene explained.

Frank laughed, 'I'll go and find her.'

'I'd better go too, I left Jen in the common room stressing over her Transfiguration essay, I think I'll go and distract her.' She smiled exasperated, 'that girl should be in Ravenclaw I swear.'

Frank grinned, 'Good luck with that!'

Marlene laughed, slipped of the window ledge and walked back to the Gryffindor tower. Frank went off to find his girl friend

---

_Frank had always been a caring child. He had no siblings, but spent his early years caring for the wildlife that lived in the land near their home. Whether it was a bird with a broken wing or a rabbit with a hurt foot Frank would take the creature into his house and tended to them till they got better. The neighbours wondered at his mother, who was generally a strict, rather formidable woman, allowing her house to be littered with wildlife. But Augusta doted on her son._

_From his first year at Hogwarts, the care that Frank had shown to animals became a care for people. Whether it be explaining something to a confused muggleborn or helping someone with their potions essay, he was always ready to help those in difficulty. As he progressed up the school he became a figure liked and respected by the younger students. He made people feel safe. _

_He had always cared for the forgetful little girl in the year below his own. And when the girl of eleven with blonde pigtails who forgot to do her charms homework became a slender girl of fifteen (who still forgot to do her charms homework) he cared for her even more. _

_When the war began, he was among the first to join the order of the Phoenix. Frank could never bear to see others hurt. He lost and sacrificed everything, including his memory. But the others always remembered him as Frank Longbottom: The boy who cared._

_---_

Lily had seen a picture of this boy before. Once when they went round for lunch at the Longbottom's Neville had caught her looking at it. He had told her it was of his father, Frank.

Why was there war? Lily thought angrily. Why did it have to destroy the lives of so many? Lily turned over the page…


	11. Mary MacDonald: The girl with a smile

**Firstly, thank you so much to everyone who's reading this and thank you ZedPM and you go girl for reviewing. I appreciate it so much.**

**I've not tried writing a Quidditch scene/commentary before, so please give me feedback. Not sure that it really works, so please tell me if it's too confusing and how I can get it better.**

**I'm becoming really fond of my Gryffindor girls and really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you like it, please review.**

**Mary MacDonald: The girl with a smile**

The next photo was of a girl in scarlet Quidditch robes. She was standing with her back to the camera, a broom in one hand, the other waving to someone in the distance. The girl looked round and smiled. Although it was just a photo, Lily couldn't help grinning back.

---

'…And Mary MacDonald takes the Quaffle from Stella Beaumont. What a tackle! Gryffindor have possession. Mary's tearing up the field, she passes to Potter who passes to Johnson, Andy passes back to Mary. MacDonald shoots…she scores! 10 points to Gryffindor!'

'Shame on you Simmons,' joked the lively Gryffindor commentator 'Beaten by a girl!' (The afore mentioned Jack Simmons - Hufflepuff Keeper - was a burly Seventh Year, infamous for his rather outdated views of the role of women.)

'…they're off again,' the commentator continued. Looks like the Seekers' have spotted the Snitch! And Simmons chucks the Quaffle to Beaumont, who passes to McGregor. Gary drops the Quaffle… it's caught by Mary MacDonald! Mary's away. Ooohh, narrowly misses a Bludger from Macmillan. Mary passes to Johnson who's tackled by Daisy White. White shoots…and it's saved by Johnny Wood. And Gryffindor's still in the lead, 80 goals to Hufflepuff's 30.'

'Wood passes to MacDonald, she passes to Johnson. They're on a roll! Oh, not so good, Johnson's hit by Bludger from Billy Madley. But he's got the Quaffle back to Mary. Gryffindor's still in possession, MacDonald passes to Potter…He shoots…he scores!'

'And the Gryffindor Seeker has caught the Snitch; it's a win for Gryffindor!'

Cheers filled the Quidditch pitch as the gleeful Gryffindors poured out from the stands to congratulate their team.

'You were amazing Mary!' Lily squealed, hugging her friend tightly.

'You should do this professionally,' Alice added.

'Nah,' Mary replied. 'I want to be a healer!'

'Heya girlies!' interrupted a giggling Marlene McKinnon. She squeezed in between Lily and Alice, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders. 'You were amazing Mary!' she told her friend. 'Black couldn't keep his eyes off you.'

Mary blushed, 'yeah right,' she muttered.

'Really,' Marlene insisted. 'You should have seen him when George nearly hit you with a bludger.'

'Where's Jen?' Alice interrupted. 'Thought you'd gone to find her.'

'Oh,' laughed Marlene and pointed to where a girl in scarlet Quidditch robes had her arms wrapped around a boy in yellow and black. They were kissing.

Mary grinned, 'That's one way to reconcile the team who lost!'

The girls laughed as a fuming Mrs McGonagall stormed over and scolded the couple for 'improper conduct on the Quidditch pitch'.

Mary smirked as Lily bent over and whispered to her, 'I knew Marlene was a bad influence!'

Two boys in scarlet robes wandered over to the four friends.

'Mind if I take a photo of my favourite Chaser?' asked the taller of the two.

'Hey, I thought I was your favourite chaser Pads!' His companion interrupted, pretending to look hurt.

'You're _my_ favourite chaser,' teased Lily as she went over to congratulate her boyfriend.

'Smile Mary,' said Sirius and he took a photo with the camera that hung around his neck.

---

_Mary could speak volumes with a smile, when she smiled people couldn't help smiling back. People outside her close friendship group wondered whether Mary was an accomplished legimens; she could convey things to her friends without speaking Lily and Alice joked they'd write a book entitled the 54 faces of Mary MacDonald. Mary always seemed to be able to make people feel better, just by smiling at them. Lily joked that she could become a healer without any training at all._

_But Mary never became a healer, and although she wanted to help people, she never joined the Order of the Phoenix._

_Three weeks after finishing Hogwarts Mary was murdered; killed by the same Death Eater who had tormented her at school. Mulciber had been torturing a family of muggles when Mary tried to intervene. But the green light that was released from his wand engulfed her before she could reach for her own._

_She was the first of the Gryffindor girls to go. Jennifer was next, a year on. Then Marlene in 1981 along with the rest of her family. Lily was killed four months later. Alice's body survived long after her friends, but her spirit and mind were broken two months after Lily's death, for 'Alice' had left the shell of a woman sitting in Saint Mungos. _

_But Mary lived on after her death, a memory remained. She was there in every happy face; reminding people of their fond thoughts of Mary MacDonald: The girl with a smile._

_---_

Lily watched the girl, admiring her beautiful smile. She wondered what her name was, what had happened to her. How she had ended up in this book of memories. Lily's grin turned into a soft sad smile as she realised she would probably never know. With a last glance she turned the page…


	12. Fabian Gideon:The boys who were heros

**AN - **Hello! Sorry it's been a while, I'd hoped to finish this chapter before I went away, but it didn't happen. Anyway, hope you like it, sorry for the wait.

Thanks to **Teva Faye, ZedPM, Sapphire at Dawn,** **overcheatedXdreamer,** **Eternal L0ve** and **you go girl** for reviewing the last chapter

**Fabian and Gideon Prewett: The boys who were heroes**

The next photo was of two boys with red hair and freckles, they had their arms slung around their shoulders and broad smiles across their faces. The bond they obviously shared seemed deeper than a bond of brotherhood; it was like they were each half of one soul. There was a similar closeness in some of her cousins. The photo reminded her of pictures she had seen of her Uncle George and the boy with whom he'd had all but an ear in common. The Uncle Lily had never known.

---

'Fabian!' 'Gideon!' Molly exclaimed as she embraced her two younger brothers in a warm hug. 'It's so lovely to see you.'

'We were coming by, so we thought we'd just pop in to say hello', Gideon grinned.

The two young men surveyed the scene of chaos around them. The interior of the Burrow looked rather like a bomb had hit it, well, a small tornado – namely the Weasley children!

Molly grimaced as she watched her brothers observe the mess in an almost awed silence. 'You were little angels when you were younger, compared to my little terrors.'

Molly motioned to the camera which was hung around her neck. 'I was trying to take photos of them,' she explained. 'For Aunty Muriel's birthday, but they won't be still for very long. And keep them in the same room for two long, something invariably explodes!'

'Can I take one of you two quickly,' Molly asked, quickly snapping a photo. 'As soon as I put this camera down I won't be able to find it for a couple of months.'

'Where are the boys now?' Fabian asked

There was a loud bang from the garden, followed by muffled laughing. Molly sighed in exasperation. 'Fred and George' Molly explained. 'I told Bill to keep an eye on them, he must have wondered off.' Molly sighed again, 'I don't know what I'm going to do with those two, they're such a handful. It's so hard to get cross with them though,' Molly continued. 'All they want to do is make us laugh'

They were interrupted by a large whoop as a stocky red headed boy hurtled past the window on a broom.

'Charlie!' Molly shouted. 'What did I tell you about flying near the house.'

Baby Ron woke up and began to cry. 'Oh not again,' Molly sank onto the sofa with her head in her hands. 'And I still need to check on Percy; he's been so quiet sitting up in his room all morning.'

'Don't worry Molls,' consoled Gideon. 'You look after the baby. We'll deal with the boys.'

'We could take them back to ours, get them some ice-creams or something, keep them quiet for a bit,' Fabian added. 'We'll take Perce too; get him out in the fresh air.'

'But I thought Marlene was coming over to yours,' Molly worried. 'Don't ask your evening for my sake.'

'Marlene loves the boys,' her brother replied. 'And it'll give you a chance to get things sorted here without interruptions from your holy terrors.'

Molly smiled fondly at her brothers as she watched her sons swarm excitedly around them in the garden. She laughed as they tackled Fabian and Gideon to the ground. 'What heroes,' she thought to herself.

---

_Fabian and Gideon, they always enjoyed a joke. Never the most well behaved of boys, at school or home, yet this did nothing to decrease their popularity. The brothers were everything to one another, especially when they were younger. Their skill as beaters on the Quidditch pitch was unparalleled; working together as if of one mind. Not the most hard working students, but they had enough brains to get them by. The brothers were never ones to sit by, both grew up wanting to be like the knights, princes and brave warriors in the stories Molly used to read to them. More often than not their bravery was of the silent kind, for although both outgoing, neither liked the attention put on themselves. Fabian was the handsome Prince whom Marlene McKinnon had always dreamed about, Gideon, the valiant warrior, who would rather die than watch someone else be killed. They died fighting, Gideon and Fabian: The boys who were heroes._

Lily had recognized the boys immediately as the brothers her Grandma had lost; Molly had shown her a photo of them last time she'd visited the burrow.

Her father owned a watch that had belonged to one of them, Fabian. Lily loved looking at it and trying to imagine what the wearer used to be like. Her father let her hold it sometimes. She would admire its fine face and feel the cold metal with her fingertips. The watch wasn't perfect, it was slightly dented and there were scratches along its fine strap. It wasn't whole, but it was loved. So were so many things, Lily thought to herself, and so many people were broken. That's what wars did to you. She turned the page…

---

**AN - **I'm still not sure about all of this chapter, not sure if the part in italics makes sense. Please review; let me know what you thought about it.


	13. Another Lily

**AN **– Sorry! I'm awful at updating, it's been ages. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thank you **ArianaRae, Eternal L0ve, you go girl and ZedPM **for leaving reviews for the last one

**Another Lily**

The next two pages were blank, but between them lay an envelope. It was not addressed to anyone, but had already been opened. Inside it Lily found a piece of parchment, slightly yellowed with age but folded neatly up. She opened it up to reveal a letter written in a neat flowing hand.

---

Lily Potter was sitting at the desk in the corner of her room, a leather bound book lay to her left and a piece of parchment in front of her. A quill was held poised in her hand and there was a purposeful expression across her face. But a sigh of frustration she dropped the quill and pushing back her chair abruptly she got up and wandered to the window. She laid her hand on the cool glass and gazed outside. The sky was clouded over, but in the dim dusky light she could make out three small children kicking up the leaves on the pavement.

She turned away form the window and glanced smiling at her sleeping son. His peaceful, steady breathing a welcome break from his howling earlier. She could hear her husband downstairs, humming, rather un-tunefully as he pottered around the kitchen. Feeling grateful for the peaceful atmosphere she sat back at her desk and picking up her quill, she began to get on with the task at hand.

---

_To the reader of this letter: whoever has found this album, _

_I guess, that if you're reading this, it means that I'm dead. But that's not really why I felt compelled to write this note. I hope you treasure this album, if not for your sake, for mine. There will be so many who are forgotten, Just another name on a hard block of stone. _

_The people in this album were all close to my heart, if I had more time there would be more here. I can remember when I was given this album. It was a gift from my roommates at school; Mary, Alice, Marlene and Jennifer. _

_It was seventh year and wouldn't be long before we left our secluded haven of Hogwarts, to enter the real world. Leaving our childhood behind us and beginning the daunting voyage into adulthood. It was time to grow up. _

_The ominous fear of War, terrible but inevitable, had been gradually drawing in. It had been looming like a dark cloud above us as we lazed in the summer sun. Reveling in the freedom of having finished our exams. _

_So much was to change, we all had our separate paths to follow: Alice had been offered a place on the Auror program, ; Mary was going to train to be a healer; a friend of one of Marlene's cousins, (Melinda Malkin - a Hufflepuff a few years above myself) had offered Marlene a job; and Jennifer had been offered employment as an unspeakable. _

_I didn't want to move on, to leave the wonderful place I'd spent so many happy years at, the wonderful people I loved so much. I got in a bit of a state about it, the pressure from all the exams hadn't helped. Anyway, my friends gave me this album and told me to fill it with memories and the faces of those a loved whilst assuring me we wouldn't drift apart or forget one another. Alice had written a poem in the cover and Mary had pasted a picture of me on the first page._

_I had attended to start filling the book straight away, but so much happened and I pushed it aside. Under the excitement of Jen's engagement, the stress of helping preparations for Ally's wedding, the exasperating task of sorting out Marlene's love life then the overwhelming grief at Mary's murder and the many grey months which followed, the album just got forgotten._

_I remember us, all so young and excited, full of hopes and dreams for the future, but years on and there's only me and Alice left._

_Being here, shut off from the world in tiny Godric's Hollow. Scared for our lives, our friends lives, our son's future. There's time to think. Long dull hours, with no news and nothing to do. It brings it back to you how short life is._

_But, for some reason, I don't think I'll make it out of this war alive. So I wanted to make a record of the faces, the memories of the friends who were my sisters, the boys who were my friends and the man I will love tills death do us part._

_I wanted to leave something behind so memories will remain, even when there's none left to remember them._

_There is so little time, but so many others who should be in this book. I hope that whoever finds it will continue to fill its pages._

_Yours truly, Lily Evans Potter_

---

'Done,' Lily sighed, folding up the parchment and putting it in the album. She grinned, thinking off its length after only intending to write a short note. Her friends had always teased her about her ability to ramble on and on. 'Miss you,' she whispered quietly.

Her silent reverie was broken by a wail coming from the cot in the corner. She quickly slipped the book into her drawer and hurried over to her son. She picked him up and holding him softly in her arms she began to rock him back to sleep.

---

Lily Evans Potter was murdered by Lord Voldemort two days later. The book lay forgotten in her draw

---

**AN**- Sorry if discovering the owner of the album was a disappointment. But this is by no means the end, please bear with me. Also, I wasn't sure about some of the girls jobs, so if you think I should change any of them if they don't fit, please let me know. I'm not really sure if any of the letter made sense, so your opinion is greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for reading.


	14. Another Story

**AN ****– **Hello! Sorry it's been a while, my updates aren't going to be very frequent, life is just to busy. I wasn't very pleased with this chapter, feeling incredibly sleepy and stupid, so will probably revise it later. Just thought I ought to try and update. Thanks everyone for sticking with me.

THankyou **ZedPM**, **ArianRae**, **yougogirl**, **HorribleHolly**, **Kaidie**, **AnnaOtaku** you guys keep me going!

**Another Story**

Lily Luna folded the yellowed parchment back up and replaced it in the envelope. Her Grandmothers story was such a sad one, but it made her feel even more glad for what she had. She felt so grateful for all those people had done, all those years ago, to make her world safe from fear. And once again she felt an overwhelming sadness for all those people she would never know.

Lily carefully laid the envelope back between the leaves of the album.

---

Ginny held tightly to her boyfriends hand as they ambled down the overgrown pathway towards the crumbling house. They entered the house, wands drawn, ready to deflect any wards put up against intruders.

Harry wandered into a small kitchen and began to look in the cupboards. Ginny slowly made her way up the rickety staircase, being careful not to lean on the banister that looked like it would break with the lightest tap. The house looked bare and empty, a shell of what it once was. Pictures no longer hung on the walls, books didn't line the old wooden bookshelves. Some had been lost, some destroyed, others taken by plunderers, come to take anything of worth.

Ginny made her in to the largest of the bedrooms. She gently stoked the moth eaten cover that was thrown across the bed. The room felt very empty; containing just a bed, chest of drawers and a desk.

Ginny made her way over to the desk and opened each of the drawers in turn. Each empty apart from the cob webs that had built up over the years. But one drawer contained an old leather bound book.

Holding it carefully in her hands she took it over to the bed where she sat, the book in front of her.

---

And over the years, in the midst of her busy life, filled with Quidditch, children, nephews, nieces, seemingly endless laundry and trying to rebuild a broken generation, Ginny made time to fill the album's pages.

She started with the man who'd joined both generations, watched over both children and parents and fought in both wars. The friend, teacher, mentor and guide, Hogwart's headmaster - Albus Dumbledore.

---

Lily turned the page…


	15. Albus Dumbledore:A boy who made mistakes

Thanks to **ZedPM**, **you go girl**, **SilverLily1**, **americangirl90038**and **Johnanna's Mirror** for reviewing the last chapter

**Albus Dumbledore: A boy who made mistakes**

A young boy sat in the photo, starring dreamily out of a window, head turned from the camera.

---

A tall, thin boy was lounging on a cushioned window seat in a small living room. His pale face was lit up by the bright rays of sunshine dancing through the glass. The light was scattered on His auburn hair, like patches of fire. He gazed dreamily out of the window, but his bright blue eyes were not seeing the quiet streets of Godric's Hollow. Instead he saw a beautiful green country. He watched his father as he walked, smiling, along the ridge of a hill. A small figure went with him, skipping as she walked, laughing, smiling. She turned and waved at her brother.

A flash of bright light drew him out of his reverie with a start. 'Wakey, Wakey Albus' Kendra Dumbledore told her eldest son as the placed the camera on the mantel piece.

The young boy looked up, glanced back out of the window then back down at the complicated transfiguration book he held in his lap. He sighed, wishing for something better, to be strong and powerful, far away from the sleepy town, his quiet life. He wanted to be brilliant.

He turned his attention who sat gazing at the fire. Rocking gently backwards and forwards whilst humming three notes over and over again.

---

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The greatest Wizard of his time. Teacher, mentor, guide, friend, genius. He was whimsical and eccentric but his blue eyes would burn with a flame that put fear into the mind of Lord Voldemort himself. But despite this, he was a flawed man, a man with regrets. He was Albus Dumbledore; a boy who made mistakes._

---

Lily gasped as the boy in the photo turned round; the boy's bright blue eyes looked so familiar. She rummaged through her box full of chocolate frog cards until she found one that read.

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**  
Once Head master of Hogwarts

1881-1997

She compared the two pictures, surprised at the likenesses between them. She wondered what the young boy was thinking, staring out at the quiet street, whether he knew where the path of his life would lead him.

She turned the page…


End file.
